


Of corse, for you

by Emptyscastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel To The Rescue, Dean Winchester Has Nightmares, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Nightmares, One-Shot, Season 4 destiel, Supernatural Season 4, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, casdean - Freeform, cute shit, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptyscastiel/pseuds/Emptyscastiel
Summary: Dean has had nightmares since he was pulled out of hell. sometimes he cried during them, maybe he even tossed and turned and  other times he called out for help. This night he called for Castiel to come and save him, and he did.





	Of corse, for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is season 4 episode 3. I also got inspired by an Instagram post that was about Castiel talking to Dean in enochian to calm him down from his nightmares, of course i changed it up a bit so yea. enjoy as its 00:43 as im posting this. Did i mention that i wrote this because i was sad after watching brokeback mountain? no? right i cried and i was sad so i wrote some cute destiel shit.

After Dean was pulled out of hell he had nightmares of what seemed like years of torture he had gone through while down in hell. All the pain, all the screams for help and cries for it to stop, they were haunting him while he slept. The only time he could be alone was ruined by the images that roamed and haunted his mind. Of Course Sam didn't know about this as Dean just told him he didn't remember anything about hell. This is why he started ti get his own room whenever they were staying at a motel, he didn't want Sam to see him in the weak state he was in while he slept, more like screamed. 

This was one of those nights, Dean was already asleep and on the left side of the double bed that had a dusty green cover on it. He didn't want to sleep under it so he decided to sleep on it, luckily it wasn't so cold at night so he was okay. 

It was about 1 in the morning when the nightmare started, flashed of red, echos of screams which were some his and some from others, the feeling of his skin being ripped into pieces and it restarting itself just so it will fall off again and again, the creatures and demons that were surrounding him and just taking out their anger on him. He couldn't control what happened in these, he couldn't control what happened to him while he slept; sometimes he cried, sometimes he tossed and turned violently, sometimes he would call out names for help. This night he called for the angel that pulled him out of hell.

Castiel was sitting in his heaven when he heard the calls, it wasn't the first time Dean had called out to him with such pain in his voice. He would always come to comfort him or at least try but he was always asleep. He tried to wake him up but that didn't work, but either way Castiel would always come to Dean Winchester when he called. This time he would try a different approach.

Castiel stood above Dean's bed and watched as Dean was tossing around with his hand sticking over the side of the bed as if he was waiting for it to be grabbed. He kneeled down and watched as Dean stopped to toss and was not on his right side with the arm that was sticking out underneath him; although he was still in his nightmare his face and body only twitched slightly. It was painful to watch. Castiel has been around for many years now but in this moment he didn't know what to do, humans didn't teach him much at all but he had an instinct that told him to do something and he did. He reached out his left hand and too Deans right hand into his, and placed his own right hand on Dean's back and kept it there. This was odd of him to do as angels were not meant to do such things that would be considered intimate, definitely not towards a human. Dean had stopped twitching and relaxed, it seemed like what Castiel did worked. Now what he thought. Stay here until daytime and Dean wakes? Castiel knew that this would be a rare thing for him so he decided to talk to Dean while he slept, as odd as it may have been he had no one else that would listen.  
“You know, i don't know what i am doing here Dean. I don't even think you remember the other times i came to you, but thats okay. I don't know what is happening to you but i hope you will get over it because you are strong Dean Winchester, and that's why god has chosen you. That's why i chose you to be the man to save us all.” while being in the moment as he spoke the hand that was on Dean's back began to make circles and the hand he was holding Deans in went into a more comfortable position and started to rub his thumb on Dean's hand. “I hope this doesn't seem odd to you as you are not awake, i also hope you will not be mad at me for this as i strangely find this pleasant and calming. I would not to this to any other human i want you to know that, i don't know why i said that. I apologise, but you make me feel things that i,i shouldn't, the side that an angel should not have. I am sorry for what hell has done to your beautiful soul Dean, you do not deserve that, and all the pain and torture you went through; i know you will make through it because you are strong. Compared to me,an angel of the lord . You are much stronger Dean” Castiel smiled as he finished his speech as what it would be  
called. Still kneeling down, holding Deans hand with one hand and the other on his back. 

He should leave as Dean has calmed down, as much as he didn't want to heaven was where he belonged. He gave Dean's hand a small squeeze and took his hand off his back.  
“I should go now, but i hope you are better now”  
just as he was slowly letting go of Deans hand and trying not to disturb him, Dean held him back. “No, stay. Please” said Dean with his eyes opened and his left arm keeping him up as he sat up and held Castiel's hand. “I know you hoped that i would hear what you were saying but that's what pulled me out of the nightmare i was in actually. Thanks Cas” Dean seemed to be looking down as he spoke as if he should be ashamed. “There is nothing to be ashamed of Dean. And of course i can stay, for you” Said Castiel  
“Thanks, i know we aren't that close but can you stay next to me? I mean you don't have to i am a grown man and i should be able to control this, but i can't”  
“It is okay Dean”  
“It isn't, i should be over this and stop acting like a child” Dean sat up normally and had his feet now on the ground as he sat on the side of the bed which caused Castiel who was kneeling down to back up a bit, this didn't break them from having their hands joined. “I'm not as strong as you said i was Cas, im weak” said Dean while looking down. Castiel let go of their joined hands and moved to sit next to Dean, “but that is what makes you strong Dean, you go through all the pain that the world gives you and at the end you are still here, fighting. You are strong enough Dean. you may not see it but i do” said Castiel while giving a sad smile towards Dean who was looking down at his hands that were in his lap. They sat in silence until Castel reached out his right hand and placed it upon Deans which were tangled together. He was giving more of a less sad smile now. Dean turned his head to face Castiel as they sat there, Dean actually looked happier now, no he was not jumping in joy but he was slightly smiling. Dean shifted slightly and moved closer, letting go of his hands which made Castiel retrieve his. He opened his arms wide open as he leaned closer and shifted towards Castiel. 

He hugged Castiel, it was odd as it felt like the hug was one sided. “Cas buddy, you are meant to hug me back here come on, i rarely give them out” chuckled Dean still hugging Dean. “how does this work?” asked Castiel. Dean pulled away a bit but still had his arms around Cas, he took Castiel's right arm which was stiff next to him and put it around himself, “now do the same with your other arm”  
Castiel nodded back and did the same. As he did that Dean pulled him back and hugged him. At this point it was 2:30 am, and here they were. A hunter and an angel sharing a hug. Castiel had learned from before and put one of his hands on Deans back and began to slightly pat it. “Yea you’re getting the hang of it now” said Dean. “don't you want to get some sleep Dean?” asked Castiel.  
“Well hey if you didn't want to hug me that's okay but you could of said so” said Dean sarcastically, Castiel didn't know that is was sarcasm. Dean had pulled away from the hug and was looking as Castiel looked lost for words and looked speechless. “I was joking, it's fine dude” said Dean. Castiel looked like a weight was lifted off his chest and let a breath out. “Anyways, i don't know how to do this” said Dean taking his arms off Castiel and shifting back to his side. “You can go to sleep and i stay with you” replied Castiel. “Next to me?” asked Dean with looking at Castiel again who was looking back at him. “Of Course, for you i will” replied Castiel.  
Dean nodded and put a smile on his face and reached over to grab Castiel's hand, he pulled himself back to where he was sleeping and Castiel got onto the bed. “Take your shoes off man” said Dean, he let go off Castiel's hand and let him take his shoes off as Dean sat down on the bed with his back against the headboard. Castiel indeed too his shoes off. 

This was the first time that Castiel has taken his shoes off while being on earth, it was an odd feeling. Castiel moved himself and sat down on the bed besides Dean and placed his hands on his lap and watched Dean sit there. They may have sat there for a while and Dean did yawn a couple times. “Alright i'm gonna get some shut eye” said Dean as he lowered himself down from his sitting position and lied down on his left side. Castiel did the same and lied on his right side to face Dean as he looked at him. Dean smiled. “Hey, come here”  
“I am here” replied Castiel wish a confused expression. Dean laughed a bit, “let me show you what i mean” Dean shifted himself closer to Castiel and Castle just looked at him as he did so, “now i'm going to put your arm around me okay” said Dean Castiel nodded in response. Dean did as he said and when he did he moved even closer but he put his face into Castiel's white button up shirt and put his arms around Castiel himself. He let out a breath and yawned. Castiel didn't know what to do, but he stayed in that position. “Don't you want a blanket over yourself?” asked Castiel. He knew humans slept under a blanket or cover, but they were on the one that was provided. “The one the motel gave is dirty and i would rather not”  
“I can get one”  
“But then you would have to leave” said Dean, he seemed sad as he said that. Castiel shook his head left to right as he looked down at Dean. Castiel lifted his arm off of Dean and with a simple click with his fingers there was a fluffy cinnamon coloured blanket on them. Dean shifted as he saw what happened. “Huh, nice. I'm gonna keep this” said Dean as he lifted the blanket and touched the fluff. “Dean you should really sleep right now”  
“Okay alright then, i'm going to go to sleep. Damn Cas” said Dean as he went back to the position he was in before, with his face in Castiel's button up shirt and his arms around his trench coat. “Goodnight Castiel”  
“Goodnight Dean”  
That's how Dean fell asleep, Castiel was just there with his arms in an embrace around him as he watched him sleep and breath lightly, no nightmares now. He was peaceful. Castiel was there until Dean woke up, while he slept Castiel smiled at him and as he had his hand in his hair stroking it softly. When Dean woke up he smiled at Castiel, Castiel was surprised that Dean hadn’t told him to get out, but no. He was happy to see that he stayed. Before Castiel left Dean grabbed him into a hug which Castiel knew how to respond to.

After that whenever Dean had a nightmare Castiel would come to him, even if his name wasn't called he knew. And he always took his hand and talked to him until he calmed down, sometimes Dean woke up from the nightmare to find Castiel there which made him happy and asked if he would stay with him; to which Castiel always responded with “of course, for you”

**Author's Note:**

> how was it huh? leave a kudos and a comment maybe? very sorry if there are spelling errors


End file.
